This invention relates to the manufacture of blown glass articles such as bottles, jars, flasks, etc. According to the "narrow neck" or "blow and blow" method presently used and as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,119, a charge of glass is delivered to and compacted or caused to settle in the cavity of an inverted or neck-down blank or parison mold, the glass of the charge extending from the neck portion of the mold cavity part of the way up the sides thereof. A baffle plate is placed on the uppermost end of the inverted blank or parison mold and air under pressure is applied to the interior of the glass in the mold to counterblow such glass into conformity with the internal configuration of the blank or parison mold and against the baffle plate. Thereafter, the counterblown blank or parison is transferred to an upright final blow mold in which the blank or parison is disposed in an upright or neck-up position and air under pressure is applied to the interior thereof. The counterblown blank or parison is thus expanded to the configuration of the final blow mold cavity, thereby forming an article of the final shape and size desired.
The previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,119, issued to Ingle, has become the forerunner of the presently successful and commercially important standard "I.S." glass forming machine.
In the prior art processes, exemplified by the referenced Ingle patent, the I.S. forming machines have been lined up in such a manner that the parison molds of each section are all in a common vertical plane and the blow molds in turn are also in a common vertical plane. In this manner the take-out mechanism will remove the bottles from the blow molds to a cooling dead plate position where the bottoms of the bottles set up. A common conveyor will pass beside each of the cooling dead plates and in a predetermined timed relationship, the ware will be pushed from the dead plate onto the conveyor. The conveyor then carries the ware to the position in front of the lehr, the ware normally arriving in front of the lehr on a cross-conveyor with a lehr loaded then used to push a row of containers from the cross-conveyor onto the leading edge of the lehr mat or belt that will carry the ware through the lehr.